Awh Shoot! I Got Apple Juice On the Letters!
by GrassBlade-Chan
Summary: Join Alicia as she writes to Cities, States, Countries, Providences, and more! This is my OC, so sorry if you don't like it. Rated T for language later on.
1. Chapter 1

Important information. Before writing a letter, **please read this.**

-Michigan's human name is Alicia Newaygo-Jones, Newaygo is from her mother, Ayasha Newaygo, the representation of the Chippewa Nation. And, since you must have a mother and a father to have a baby, Alicia's biological father is France, Francis Bonnefoy.

-After the French and Indian war, France lost control over the territory that is Michigan and it fell under England's control, this also separated Alicia from her mother, as England hated the Indians on the territory, and built forts to deny all communication from them. Alicia hated England for this, and England thought she was a bratty tomboy. Though he tried to reform her into a lady, Michigan refused to do anything that he said. Even to this day, they still have a disliking for each other, though she is a bit more lady like.

-Michigan and Canada are on very good terms, her and Ontario actually have open borders on the Huron lake. You can pass the borders and go onto shore without having to wait to be admitted into the country. Michigan, like all states that share a border with him, recognizes Canada. She is quite fond of him and his Providences, she refers to him as "Uncle Matt", and his providences as "Cousins", even though they are not related as such by blood.

-Alfred adopted Alicia on January 26th 1837 as his 26th child, counting the original 13 colonies, which were his only children by blood. Before he had adopted her, she struck out against him, not wanting to be adopted by "That idiot".

-Her and Ohio had been on bad terms even before the adoption. Ohio had taken a strip of her land without her noticing, and they engaged in a bloodless war against each other for it. The Toledo War. Though Alicia never got her land back, she received her younger sister, Mary-Ann Williams-Jones, which was the upper peninsula. At the time, she thought of that as a loss, because Mary-Ann had little to offer, but as things went along, the two bonded, and now Alicia is glad that she has Mary-Ann.

-Ohio and Alicia are still on bad terms, though Mary-Ann has no idea why. She can actually get along with Ohio, while if Ohio and Alicia are stuck in the same room for more than five minutes, they either start arguing, or start throwing chairs at each other. They can be kind to each other at times, but that is really rare, one of them is really hurt by another sibling or something.

-(I love pairing states with states, but I have not pairing for Michi right now! So, throw one at me. Though, if there is already one, don't add another. XP)

-Alicia speaks English and is a bit rusty with her French, as she hasn't really h ad a use to speak it for a while. She has to take some time to really think about some of the words, but if she tried, she can speak it fluently. She also knows a few words in Russian, and Greek, and how to order takeout in Chinese.

I _think_ that's it.

_To whomever this may concern,_

_Hey guys! It's Alicia, or Michigan from the United States of America as some of you might know me. I'm just writing this to let you guys know that I'm accepting letters from anyone who has the time to write me._

_I hope to hear from you guys soon!_

_Alicia Newaygo-Jones._


	2. BH 1

Hello Michigan!

I think you might've heard of me. My name is Beverly Hills, and I'm that girl that California always brought to the state meet-ups with the brown curly pigtails and brown eyes? That was me. Anyway, I sent a necklace with your flag on it, and I hope you like it! Tell Lansing I said hi too!

Shining bright like a diamond as always,

Beverly Hills (Chandler Jones-Hernández)

Hey Beverly Hills,

I do remember you from some of the meet ups, but I'm usually so busy during those. Even though half the time, I break out into an argument with someone.

I absolutely love the necklace, where did you get it? And, Lansing says hello!

-Hope to see you at the next meeting,

Alicia Newaygo-Jones


End file.
